Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's) utilize a combination of an internal combustion engine with an electric machine to provide the power and torque needed to propel the vehicle. This arrangement provides improved fuel economy over a vehicle that has only an internal combustion engine. Because there are multiple power sources, the vehicle or powertrain efficiency may be increased based controlling the operation of the engine and the electric machine.